With the increase in the number of game users, more users view game play videos via the Internet or broadcasting.
Game play videos may be replayed and viewed in various manners. A game player may record his or her game play situation and view the recorded video on his or her terminal, or may upload the recorded video to a server such as YouTube for others to view. In addition, a game play situation may be relayed in real time via cable broadcasting or Internet broadcasting.
When replaying and viewing a game play video, a user may feel dizzy according to circumstances. That is, if a game player abruptly changes a direction or a fast-moving image in three-dimensional virtual space is replayed or if an image is zoomed in and out at a high speed, viewers may often feel dizzy or experience nausea.